Strange
by aceraly
Summary: Helga disappears, but what leads up to the event? Will she ever be found alive... or be possibly gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Strange

Summary: Helga disappears, but what leads up to the event? Will she ever be found alive... or be possibly gone forever?

A.N: This is my first fan-fic ever. It's going to be centered mostly around Helga. Rated M because it's going to get violent later on, like at the next chapter and so on, so read at your own risk. I wanted to write this story because, well, I like these types of stories. Don't get me wrong though, I love the other HA! fics where they have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! but I sure as hell would love to.

A lot of questions needed to be answered and they needed to be answered now. No one knew what happened to her. Not her classmates and not even her parents or her 'perfect' sister. Though her parents never paid attention to her, they still cared and wanted to know what happened to their daughter. She disappeared after a few months after she started changing drastically. Was she still alive? Would she ever come back? Was she even in Hillwood still?

The young teenage girl in question vanished around mid-February, well about 3 days after Valentine's Day to be exact. No one had a clue where she went off to, but some had ideas of what could of happened. Only ideas. The search for the missing girl began shorty after she disappeared. It was strong for the first few days, clues were found but later turned up to be dead ends. Search parties tapered off the following days and weeks after no other clues were found. She ended up as an unsolved missing person case.

Later in the week after search parties stopped, her family decided to pack her stuff from her room into the attic. The bigger items, such as her dresser and bed would be placed in the garage and most likely be thrown away at a later date since it took away room from her father's Hummer. The older sister decided to turn the empty room into her's even though she had her own room to herself.

School was going to back to normal somewhat. Her best friend though was still feeling depressed about the events that took place. She was best friends with the missing girl since pre-school. Even though they had their differences at times, they still remained friends. It was a strong bond between them. The young Asian never knew something like this would happen to her best friend. Leaving without a trace.

Even her stalker didn't have a clue where she went and he knew where she was all the time. After every monologue, he would pop up from a trashcan or behind a post only to be punched in the face and fall to the ground. He did feel pretty depressed only because he couldn't be punched square in the face by Old Betsy or the Five Avengers again.

The golden-haired boy that would help anyone in need was saddened by the outcome of the missing girl. They may had their differences, but they got along sometimes. The desk behind him in class was empty ever since she left. The spitballs and name calling stopped. The pranks on the green-eyed boy were no more. It felt different. It didn't feel the same without her.

Would the story of the young Helga Geraldine Pataki ever be solved? Mostly no one cared and were glad that she was gone. She tormented just about everyone that got in her way. She was rude and bossy to everyone. She wanted things her way. She would manipulate people to get the things she wanted. She didn't care, she was the boss and that's all there was to it. But there were a few people who wanted the case to be solved and they would hope to get the answer they needed soon.

Early September: The Beginning of 8th Grade

It was chilly September morning in the city of Hillwood. A cold front came in during the weekend and left about 6 feet of snow. Monday seemed to be the busiest day of the week and it seemed it would only get busier. Snow plows were called in to remove the snow off the streets and off the overpass freeway. Owners of homes and business had the task to remove the snow off their property for the day.

School would be in session on Wednesday. Most of the kids would need to pick up their schedules before it started. Parents would drive their kids to Hillwood Middle School to do so today and tomorrow. Many students didn't want to go back to school, but that was life. They would still have 2 more days until school was back in session. P.S.118 was torn down a few years back and replaced as HMS.

The young blonde with two pigtails dreaded school. It was the least thing she liked. Waking up to the early sunlight and getting dressed up was like a chore for her. She would go downstairs only to find her mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of Vodka or Jack Daniel's in her hand. She would go into the kitchen to get her lunchbox only to found out her lunchbox was empty as usual. She really hated her life. She sometimes wished she didn't have a dysfunctional family, but that ship long sailed away. She could run away, but where would she go? She didn't really know at the time. So she stayed put and dealt with her problems her own way.

Monday afternoon rolled around and she stirred from her sleep. Helga loved waking up later than usual, but it would soon change. She went to her closet to visit her beloved, at least a shrine of him.

"Good morning my beloved" she said stretching her arms out. "I hope you are doing well this fine morning or uh afternoon, whatever you want it to be. I wish I could give you a kiss, a big one too, it would make it all the better to wake up."

Helga went out of her closet and changed from her pajamas to her normal pink dress and white turtleneck shirt underneath. She put on her white socks and shoes. To top it all off, she put on her pink bow to complete her outfit. The day was only beginning for Helga. She has lots of things to do.

Helga decided to pick up her schedule from school just to get it over with and not have to deal with it at the last minute. She went downstairs from her bedroom and into the kitchen to look for something to eat. As usual though, the fridge was empty and so were the cabinets.

"Criminy, why do I even bother looking in here for something to eat" she put her hand into her face. "There is nothing in here at all." Helga went looking for her mother, but she easily found her passed out on the couch in the same place. "Great Miriam, another Jack Daniel's in your hand. I know you can't hear me, but you are piece of something. Really you piss me off. I swear." Helga decided to just help herself and look into Miriam's purse for some money to at least eat something for the day instead of starving. With a couple of twenty dollar bills, she was on her way out the door of the Pataki household, but not forgetting her coat since it was still cold outside.

Helga has a long walk to get to HMS, but she didn't mind. It felt better for her to be out instead of being inside her house with her blowhard father, her alcoholic mother and when she visited, her 'perfect' sister. With her hands in her coat pockets, she was looking at the sidewalk while walking, just thinking about how the new school year would be another boring year. _I really hate this crap. Why do I need to go to school. I have better things to do. I mean criminy, I just sit on my ass all day long learning stuff that would probably never be used later in life. What the hell. _A scowl replaced whatever facial expression she had before that thought. As she kept walking, she decided to stop to get something to eat since she didn't have any breakfast. Sub King was close by, so Helga decided to get something from there. As she entered the store, she saw Harold in there getting something since he was waiting in line.

"Hey Pink-Boy, don't order everything" she crossed her arms. "Some of us need to eat as well."

"Aw be quiet Hel-ga" he glared at her. "I'm only going to get 5 sandwiches. It won't take long."

_Great just great. _After a couple minutes and several tappings from Helga's shoe, Harold's orders were finally done and he was out of the store. _Finally, I can order. _

"Hello, welcome to Sub King" the employee smiled. "What would you like?"

"Yeah, I'll have the Pastrami Sub with extra cheese and make it snappy will ya?" Helga placed her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Alright, that will be $5.49 please" the employee said.

Helga handed her one of the twenties she took from her mother earlier. The man punched in some buttons on the cash register and took out the right amount of change for Helga and handed it to her. The employee went into the back and brought out the ingredients for her sub sandwich. It didn't take very long to put in the pastrami, onions, lettuce, spinach, cheese and bread all together and put it in one of the toaster ovens. A couple of seconds went by until the toaster oven dinged, signaling that it was ready. The man behind the counter took out her subbed, wrapped it up in some paper, put it into a plastic bag and handed it to Helga.

Helga exited the store and began taking out her warm pastrami sub sandwich. The first few bites tasted so good and before she knew it, she was almost done with her food.

She made a left then a right down a familiar street. Vine Street. The street where a red boarding house with the overpass just above it. The street where the vacant lot where they played baseball and the occasional football. The street where all the chaos happened one fateful day where the neighborhood would be torn down from FTI. The bulldozers being destroyed by a crazy old lady. The street getting blown up causing the Scheckvision screen toppling over. The overpass getting blown up with a bus jumping it moments later. It still gave Helga goosebumps just thinking about it, even though it happened years ago.

She continued her way down Vine Street, looking around since she had finished her sandwich. She wondered what would of happened if she never did what she did. To help her beloved, Arnold. She would never get to see him again, or any of the other kids that lived within the vicinity of the neighborhood being torn down. Helga knew she had to do something to stop her dad from tearing down the neighborhood. She would of loved the extra income that the Patakis would receive, but she cared more about a football-headed kid more than anything.

As Helga walked down the street more, getting closer to the boarding house, she was lost in thought until something collided with her from the right knocking her and whoever she ran into, onto the ground. She looked up to see who she ran into.

"Arnold!" she cried, "I mean, watch where you're going you yellow haired shrimp. I mean for once in your life would you stop crashing into me, it's getting very annoying." She got up from where she was and dusted herself off. _Oh man, I wish I could just kiss him now. But why can't I do it? I just have too much pride. I don't want the other buffoons from school seeing me acting lovey-dovey. I mean, I'm Helga G. Pataki. I'm supposed to mean, not nice. _

"Sorry about that Helga, I was just coming back from-" Before Arnold could finish, Helga shoved Arnold to the floor after he had gotten up. Without a word, she left, continuing on her way to the school to pick up her schedule. _Sheesh, what's bugging her today? _Arnold got up again from where he was knocked down and continued his way back to the boarding house, keeping his distance from Helga since she appeared to be going the same direction he was.

"What is wrong with me?" she said low enough only for herself to hear. "Why do I continue to mean to the only person I love? Why can't I love him like a child or something?" **'**_**It's because you're scared of him.'**_A different voice in her head told her. **'**_**You're afraid of the rejection. He would say no and that would crush you. It would ruin your life completely. A simple no from him would be the end for you.'**_"No, no, I could live without him... at least I think. Right?" _**'Perhaps, but why bother going on with your life if the only person you care about doesn't feel the same way as you? What's the point? He wouldn't care about you. All you do when you see him is screw around with him. The longer you do this shit, the longer it'll take for him to actually like you. Just like! Not even close to love. He'll never love you. Ever!**__**'**_With a bigger scowl on her face, Helga shook her head back and forth trying to remove the thought and voice from her head telling her these things. She didn't want to hear them at all.

"Criminy" she said as she continued walking towards the school, "What the heck is up with me today? Never once I thought like that."

Helga was about a block away from HMS. It was about twice the size of P.S. 118. Some of the surrounding buildings that bordered the former P.S.118 were torn down to accommodate the bigger school. A small track and field was built behind the school as well as more basketball courts. The auditorium was much larger than before. The school itself was a two-story building with more classrooms. Most of the teachers that worked in P.S.118 decided to stay and work in the middle school. Other teachers were hired to fill up the remaining classrooms.

Now standing in front of the school, Helga made her way inside and to the front office where she would pick up her schedule. She asked one of the people that were in the office for her schedule. Helga gave her first and last name and the person that she was talking to that looked into one of the file cabinets and went through the list of folders that were alphabetized. She pulled out the right folder and handed it to the blonde.

Standing outside of the school with her schedule in hand, Helga opened the folder and glanced over who she was going to get for 8th grade. She didn't care who she was going to have as long as they were easy.

With a simple shrug and small sigh, Helga walked toward the direction of her house again. Of course, she would have to pass a certain boarding house again.

As she neared the boarding house, a certain voice crept back into her mind again. This voice wasn't her normal inside voice and she knew that already since it spoke to her earlier. It felt evil and she knew it. But why did it come all of a sudden? Was she changing from the inside? She didn't know. _**'Hey I know what would make you feel better. Pour your feelings out to him only to be rejected!'**_"Criminy, get the heck out of my head, whatever you are." _**'**__**Oh c'mon, it wouldn't hurt to try. At least get to know his answer now than never. How long are you going to wait? Until we are in our late thirties or something? The sooner you know, the sooner you can call it quits.'**_"Un-freaking-believable," Helga put a hand to her temple rubbing it.

She passed by the boarding house, glancing at it every couple of steps. Helga went back the way she came from and went to her house. As she entered through the front door, she can smell the reek of alcohol. _Great, Miriam making more smoothies. _Helga walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her to get some peace and quiet. _Might as well take a quick nap. _She placed her schedule on the table she had by her bed, took off her shoes and laid down on her bed. _Strange, my 'evil' voice doesn't show up now. Hmmm. Well I hope it's gone. _With this last thought, Helga drifted off to sleep.

A.N: If you guys love it or hate it, let me know! Next chapter should be out shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Late September: First Month of 8th Grade Ending Soon

Winter was nearing, but you wouldn't know it since it felt like a summer heat wave the past few days.

Helga's inner 'evil' voice hasn't been heard since it last spoke to her, which was before school started. She was glad it didn't return, but it did worry her at times if it would ever come back. She didn't want to hear it at all making false assumptions that Arnold wouldn't love her back. It was just a crazy thing happening. Helga knew Arnold at least likes her, but not in a 'like you like you' way yet. He considered her a friend even though she bullied him. And he couldn't hate her since he couldn't hate anyone at all. He was just too nice.

October: First Day

"Stop it just stop it" Helga banged her head against the wall of her room "Just get out of my head! What do you want from me? I just want peace and quiet. It's all I ask for, really."

Helga was home alone at the time. It was Saturday night, so her parents were out doing whatever. Probably getting dinner or something. The voice that she dreaded returned and it was worse than before. She didn't know why it came, she just couldn't understand. Was it something that she ate that made it come or was it something completely else? Helga wanted to do something, but what? If she told her parents they might she was crazy, literally! They might send her to the funny farm and never see her again.

She decided to make an emergency appointment with Dr. Bliss tomorrow morning to figure out what was wrong with her. Helga could trust Dr. Bliss since they were practically friends. She still did sessions with the child psychiatrist, but only about once a month instead of weekly Tuesday and Thursday meetings like she had in 4th grade. Helga hoped Dr. Bliss could help her, it seemed to be her only option left even though she didn't have many to begin with.

It was getting late in the evening and Helga's parents haven't came home yet. She felt like not waiting for them to come back from wherever they were and decided to at least try to get some sleep. It was going to be hard though since the voice hasn't left her mind all night. She tried to black out most of what it was saying, but some of what the voice said really hurt her and really upset her as well.

Before getting ready for bed, Helga changed out from what she was wearing earlier and put on her pajamas. After brushing her teeth, she went out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen for a quick glass of water. Before she could even react, Helga slipped on something and fell to the floor with the back of her head hitting it hard. Her eyesight became blurry and dizzy. Before she knew it, darkness settled over her and she was knocked out cold.

…

_She was outside near a playground. It looked eerily similar to P.S.118. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw Gerald, Stinky, Phoebe, the others and of course, Arnold. They looked as if they were in their 9 year old forms. They seemed to be all having a good time. Helga decided to make her way over and say 'hello' to her best friend and the rest of the gang._

_As Helga made her way over, one by one, each kid stopped what they were doing and turned to look as if she was an unwanted guest. Their happy faces became glares and scowls. She felt each pair of eyes on her making her uncomfortable. Still though, she made her way over to Phoebe who had a scowl on her face with her arms crossed. _

"_Hey Pheebs, what's up with you and the others?" she laughed "Do I have something on my face or something? _

"_Pheebs?" she yelled "My name is Phoebe! Get it through your thick skull pigtails! I never liked that nickname at all, I hated it!"_

"_You're screwing with me, right Pheebs?" she said, astounded by her best friends remarks. "C'mon Pheebs, don't play around with me, it's all just some joke right... right?"_

"_I told you," she picked up Helga by her shirt collar with one hand "I am Phoebe!" She threw Helga back on the ground causing her to fall. Helga couldn't believe it. Her best friend was being mean to her. The one friend she trusted changed. As she was on the ground, the other kids started pointing and laughing at her. Helga wanted out, but she was surrounded by them_

_. _

"_Hey that looks like fun, lets do what Phoebe did!" Harold shouted while laughing still. Helga was in the fetal postion eyes closed hoping she would wake up from this horrible dream. But she didn't. Harold's hand grabbed her shirt collar from the back and lifted her up off the ground with no problem. She was dropped again. Rhonda appeared to be the next person to grab Helga, she to picked her up with no sweat and dropped her on the ground, only this time a little harder. One by one each kid followed through, even her beloved, Arnold. She was literally a ragdoll. Helga couldn't escape. _

"_You know what would be fun?" An all too familiar voice returned. The voice that haunted her earlier in the night. The only problem though was that this voice was coming from Arnold. Helga was really freaked out now. Tears silently rolled down her face awaiting to what he was going to say. "Let's beat the shit out of her! What do you guys say! Who's with me? For all the problems she caused to us and especially me, she deserves a good beating!" The other kids agreed in unison._

_She gulped, she couldn't believe what was going to happen next. Her own classmates beating her up to a pulp most likely. Helga closed her eyes tightly shut, prayed and waited. _

_She felt the first blow, which was a kick to her jaw, causing her to yell out in pain. A second blow that hit her on the back causing the blonde to yell out in pain some more. With her eyes still shut, she felt two hands grab her right hand twisting it, causing the bones in her wrist to crack. The pain was intense, she cried now. She wanted to wake up, badly. _

"_What's the matter Helga?" Gerald said, "not so tough are you now?"_

_Another kick to the jaw came, causing the young girl to cough out blood and some teeth this time. Over the course of the next minute she felt punches and kicks all throughout her body. Bruises and scars appeared all over the place. Her own blood was seeping out of the harder hits, especially from her mouth. Her golden hair pigtails were undone and became messy and dirty. Someone took her sacred bow and ripped it to shreds. _

_After a couple of seconds, the kicking and punching seceded. Was it over? Slowly, Helga opened one of her eyes to see. She looked up to see someone standing above her, but she couldn't picture who it was. Whoever it was, the figure leaned down and grabbed Helga by the neck and started choking her. She could now see who it was that was choking her, Arnold. He had an evil smile to his face as if he was enjoying it a lot. With her left hand still useable she used all her might to pry Arnold's hands off her neck, but it was no use, he was much stronger. Helga could only mouth 'why?' Her breathing started to become shallow._

"_Do you honestly think I would ever love you back?" he said "I mean, why would I love something that just tortures and calls you names all day long? It doesn't make any sense to me. But with the hell with it. I wouldn't love you now since you're bloodied and bruised. Good thing I'm ending you now goat ears. At least you won't be torturing me or my friends anymore."_

_With that final say, Helga blacked out and her breathing ceased. _

…

Helga quickly woke up from wherever she was with her heart pounding very hard against her chest. She leaned up with her hand to her chest to calm herself down. "Calm down Helga 'ol girl, it was only a nighttmare. It was just a figment of my imagination I hope. Just a crazy dream that meant nothing at all." She was still on the kitchen floor. Everything seemed to be how it was before she blacked out. She looked at the clock on the oven and it read 11p.m. She was only out for about 10 minutes. It felt like hours in her nighttmare though. "Criminy, I really need to see Dr. Bliss first thing tomorrow morning." With that said, Helga got up from where she was and went upstairs to her bedroom. It still appeared that her parents weren't home yet still. She didn't care though, she wanted a good night's rest, without anymore nighttmares.

October: Second Day

A warm sunny day was in store for Sunday. Not too cold or hot, just right. It was around 10 a.m, and Helga was getting ready for her emergency appointment with Dr. Bliss at the Hillwood Medical Center. With her trademark pink dress, bow and white tennis shoes, she was ready to see the shrink.

Helga made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, luckily she was able to find something to eat even though it was only cereal. She got used to cereal since it was the only thing in the house to eat on most days. As she was munching away, Miriam appeared in the doorway.

"Goodmorning sweetie" she drowsly said, "how are you this morning?"

"Just peachy, Miriam" she continued eating, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine, but I can't seem to find my purse anywhere. I've looked all over the place, but I just can't seem to find it" she rubbed her head.

"Have you tried checking the oven?" Helga said with a mouthful of cereal.

Miriam made her way over to the oven and opened it. Lo and behold her white purse was in there. "Oh here it is, thank you Helga!"

Helga just rubbed the temple of her head and sighed.

After finishing her breakfast, Helga made her way outside and to the direction of Hillwood Medical Center.

_**'Going to try to get some help, huh? This won't solve anything. Fool.' **_"Oh for Pete's sake, just get the hell out of here!" With a scowl on her face, she continued walking to the medical center.

Helga entered through the front doors and asked the receptionist for Dr. Bliss. The receptionist gave her the all clear and the blonde made her way to Dr. Bliss' office. With a couple of knocks to her door, Dr. Bliss opened the door and let Helga into her office.

"Hello Helga, how are you this morning?" she walked over to her chair.

"Hey Kathy, I'm doing fine right now, at least" Helga walked and sat on the couch.

"So, you needed to see me badly. Is it something with Arnold or your family perhaps? Good or bad? You can tell me." she had a notebook and pen in hand.

"Well you see," she twidled her thumbs, "there's this crazy thing that's been happening to me lately and I'm not sure what it is. It's been bothering me since last month. It just came out of the blue."

"Uh huh, and could to tell me what it is?" she jotted down something.

"Umm, well, there's this voice in-inside me and it-it ke-keeps telling me to... no wait, I think it's implying something but I don't know." Helga laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, she continued on. "Anyways, it's just saying weird things, like it's the other part of me that I don't know about. It keeps saying 'you're going to be re-rejected' or like 'what's the point, he's just going to say no and it'll be the end for you! I'm a little startled Kathy, I'm not sure what to do or how to block it out. It's hard. Do you know what it is or where it could be coming from?"

"Hmm," Kathy looked up from her notebook to Helga. "I don't know how to say this, but it appears you could have and I stress this _you could_ have a mild case of schizophrenia." Helga turned her head, looking scared. "But don't worry Helga, it's most likely not that, it could be just coming from your inner conscious voice. We all have one. Most of the time it's good, but there are cases where people have negativity in their inner voice and usually with a couple of hours a day for a few weeks of challenging your inner voice, you can get rid of it and everything should go back to normal." She took a drink of water. "Now, you said your inner voice is telling you that 'you're going to be rejected' and 'he's going to say no and it'll be the end for you'?"

"Yeah, it's talking about Arnold," Helga relaxed. "I'm not sure why though. Maybe because I'm still not with the guy. I still occasionally bully him, but not as much lately. I've been trying to tone it down, but old habits die hard as they always say hehe. Maybe it's trying to tell me I won't find anyone to love if he rejects me." A frown formed on her face.

"I see," she wrote down something, "well Helga, it could be that or could be several other things, though I'm not sure someone as young as you would like to hear it. If you want to Helga, I could tell you, but only if you're strong enough and want to hear it. So I'll ask you, do you want to hear what your inner voice could be meaning?"

Helga pondered for what felt like minutes, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what other possibilities it could be. "I... I don't think should. Maybe if it gets worse... then sure."

"Alright Helga, I can understand," she looked at Helga, "Now, is there anything else bothering you or is that it? We could still talk about anything else if you would like as well. Like your family or what's been going on in school. We still have about a half hour left in our session."

Helga wasn't sure what to do now. Should she tell Dr. Bliss about her nighttmare? _Oh Helga ol' girl, just tell her about it, she's here to help you. She won't bite. We're practically friends for cripe's sake! _

With a heavy sigh, she opened her mouth. "There is something else. I fell down in my kitchen last night and blacked out. I was fine though, but what happened between made me want to cry." she sniffed. "Anyways, I must of went into a dream or something, it seemed so real. I was in my 9 year old form out in the school playground of P.S.118. There I saw my best friend and the other kids having a good time talking to each other." Helga got up from where she was at and aimlessly walked around the room. "I decided to walk over to them and then everything went bad. They gave me mean faces as if they didn't want me there. Still though, I went to my best friend and she just chewed my head off to not call her 'Pheebs' anymore. Then she picked me up by my shirt and threw me down, so the other kids joined in as well and did the same thing." she began tearing up.

Dr. Bliss was quickly jotting down what Helga was saying and then looked toward her. "Oh my, Helga. You can take a break if you want to, there's some tissues on the table over here by me if you need any."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she grabbed a couple of tissues from a tissue box. "It's gonna hard to say this next part... but... here goes nothing." she sat back down on the couch. "So after they decided to stop there ragdoll game with me, someone decided it was a fun idea to be-beat me up..." Helga took a tissue to wipe her watery eyes. "a-and it was Arnold who decided it, but it wasn't his voice..." she trailed off.

"Arnold?" Dr. Bliss said surprised. "but it wasn't his voice? Do you know who it sounded like?"

"I-it was my inner voice as you said, it sounded deep and nasty." she laid down on the couch again.

"Oh my" she took a drink of water. "Continue on if you can."

Staring at the ceiling, Helga was silent. Having to speak about what happened in her dream made her shudder and on the verge of crying. But she had to do it. Kathy Bliss was there to help her.

With a big sigh, Helga continued on. "So there I am, on the floor with my eyes shut. I get kicked in the jaw. Then someone breaks my wrist, I yell out in pain. Then I get kicked again in the jaw and I cough out blood and teeth." she began tearing up again. "Then they all start punching and kicking me at once. Suddenly they stopped, I thought I woken up from my nighttmare. But nope, I'm still in it as I slowly open my eyes. I-I see someone standing above me and lean over and start choking me. My vision came to me and it-it was Arnold who was ch-choking me to death." The waterworks were now flowing from Helga's eyes, but she continued on. "He told me that 'he wouldn't love me anymore' and that he would 'end me since I'm bloodied and bruised and wouldn't torture him or his friends no more'." Helga dabbed her eyes with tissues.

"Goodness Helga, that's terrible." Dr. Bliss said, concered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one young as you should have to dream about something like that." she stood up and walked over to Helga who was now sitting up from where she was laying down and gave her a tight hug. "Everything will be okay, it was only a nighttmare and I'm sure nothing like that would happen again. But, if it were to happen again Helga," she let her go and looked at her blue eyes. "If it were to happen again, you could tell me and we can try to figure out something to prevent those dreams. Okay? And if anything else happens, you tell me. I'm here for you."

'Th-thank you Dr. Bliss. You're the best person ever and I appreciate it so much.' Helga hugged Kathy back and then stood up. "Well, I'm glad I had this session, if anything else happens, I'll let you know." Helga walked towards the door with Dr. Bliss and stopped again. "Thank you again, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later as well Helga, good luck!" she waved at Helga before she disappeared into an elevator.

Helga felt relived as she made her way home and into room.

She thought about what Dr. Bliss said. Mild case of schizophrenia? Helga shuddered at the thought. She knew she was a little bit eccentric with her stalking of a certain football headed kid, writing volumes of poetry about him and making closet shrines from his used gum. _Man oh man, to think it could be something like that just- oh I need to stop thinking about it. She said it was a small chance, it's probrably just nothing! Gahhhh! _

The rest of Sunday was uneventful, Big Bob Pataki was mostly watching his football games as Miriam was passed out on the couch in her usual spot with a bottle of hard liquor in her hand.


End file.
